Maps
'ATTENTION: '''This page has been locked! Only registered members can edit this page. If you want an edit, please comment below Maps In Call Of Mini Infinity, there are a few maps you can play on. So far, there are only three maps. Two of these maps can be played straight away once you begin the game, the third map can only be played if you unlock the "'King Of The Hill'" or "'Fight For Cash'" gameplays. Each map is unique and look as if they are in a different setting. Different map's has been designed according to game. There are certain objects that appear throughout the map, listed below are their attributes and where they are found Barrier: Hexagonal grey objects that are used to hide behind. Ammo from Human Weapons are able to pass through them. Splash damage from the Courtroom, Stinger Launcher and Grenade can pass through them. '''Found in: Space Ship, Bridges and Nuclear Power Plant' Crates: Cuboid blue objects that can be climbed upon. Human weapons' ammo can pass though them at an angle. Splash damage will affect people around corners, but not directly opposite. Found in: Space Ship, Bridges and Secret Base Elevated Platform: Square platforms that are supported on one side and are tilted towards the supporting side. They can be climbed and it is a good camping position for attacking people from a higher level. Found in:Secret Base and Energy Acquisition Station Shield: Oval shields that act like EM Shields and can block direct attacks. Deactivate after a while but will take time to reactivate. A common way to attack people behind the shield is to shoot at the ground in front of the shield Found in: Energy Acquisition station Energy Barriers: Rectangular barriers that cannot be fired through 'Space Ship' This map is set in what looks like a spaceship that possibly belongs to the humans. The map consists of a center room with a transparent bottom, looking out to space as well as corridors surrounding it. At either corner and at the center of some corridors, there are rooms in which players spawn. Other places players spawn are in the center of the corridors on one side. Littering the corridors are various crates and barriers in which players can hide behind and place turrets. Because of this, grenades and snipers dominate because of the narrowness of space and straight line of fire. In the new update, the map takes on a new color scheme, making it more grey compared to the in-game map picture shown. Gamemodes: Team Deathmatch, King of the Hill, Duel. 'Bridges' This map is located over what looks like a canyon and is like a landing platform. The crates and doors suggest a landing platform with storage space. Players spawn in front of a base, and are facing the opposing team on the other side of the canyon. There are two bridges seemingly made of whitish-blue light, stretching over the canyon so you can straight away head to the opposing teams base. These bridges are very thin, meaning you can make the most of turrets, shields or shotguns here. There are lots of crates scattered around the map, plus a bunch of shields already placed for protection. This map is very big so snipers have the advantage here. Watch out for people with courtrooms and stinger launchers because they can kill you from behind the shields and barriers! Also, a good tactic would be equipping the HW-10 MARCHAIRDOUS weapon for a quick speed boost across the bridge into enemy territory, equipping the HW-45 shotgun and wreaking havoc through the enemy's ranks. Do remember to avoid snipers as you sprint across the bridge and also try to jump up on the crates in the centre of the enemy base and planting a sentry turret there to distract the enemy and keep them occupied with a hail of gunfire from the air while you run among them, brandishing your shotgun and dealing out dose after dose of short-ranged death. Good luck, soldier. Gamemodes: Team Deathmatch, Fight for Cash, Duel. 'Secret Base' Map number three is located in what looks like a hilly desert. It seems to be located near the 2nd map because of similar rock formations. There is a large tower in the Center, plus a bunch of small buildings that you could climb on top of or place turrets. You spawn in all around the Center, normally in small passageways surrounding the Center.If you go to one side of the map at the red teams end of the base, there is a rocky outcrop where you can jump and scale up the cliff which is perfect for snipers as there is a god's eye view of the map and your bullets van pass through the transparent cliff wall in front of you. It is quite safe as noone can shoot at you as you will be at the very top end of the map. However, it has a weakness, it is impossible to see who or what is directly below you as your camera cannot tilt downwards that far. After some experimentation, we on this wikia have discovered a counterattack. Follow the guide below. There are again, a lot of crates surrounding this map. In King of the Hill, the Hill spawns in the center of the structures and moves towards the crates halfway through the match Gamemodes: Team Deathmatch, King of the Hill, Duel, Fight for cash. 'Nuclear Power Plant' This map has a significantly different color scheme compared to the other maps, making use of dark colors with some orange highlights. Possibly, this map could belong to the indigenous inhabitants of Caron. The Map is divided into three sections with walls with automatic doors that open upon coming close to it. There are numerous crates in the far ends of the map where players spawn. The map is rather small, so snipers do not have much advantage and grenades can take their toll out of the enemy team. Sentry turrets can be places behind small jut-outs and still be able to fire at enemies from the opposite side. Gamemodes: Team Deathmatch, King of the Hill, Duel. 'Energy Acquisition Station' Map number 5 is located in a building where energy is being harvested. This map uses relatively the same color scheme as the previous map. There is a orange diamond-shaped structure in the center of the map, which blocks the view of the enemy spawn point. There are shields around it which can be deactivated by dealing around 1000+ damage on it, Around it are assorted barriers which players can hide behind and there are also raised platforms with shields to fire behind on either side of the map. One team spawns inside a room with teleporters to the raised platforms, while the other team spawns on a platform with similar teleporters to the other side. This map is rather small so a lot of crossfire from the platforms take place. However, be careful as in this map, it is easy to die. While moving around the diamond, it is easy to get picked off by campers at the raised platforms and it is easy to be killed by snipers from the raised platforms. It usually is impossible to kill properly when everyone camps at the platforms or rushes at the enemy. Gamemodes: Team Deathmatch, Fight for Cash, Duel. 'Drop the Bomb of them' These maps are specially for the gameplay drop the bomb. There are three different s izes: small, medium, and large. They appear to be like a runic alien place with a less technological look and design, except for the doors which are of the same design of the ones in map 2 3 Special Sub Maps have been designed accordingly. Map No. 6 (Sub-Small Map) This map is a square map with two detachments on either side with a door and a small platform at the end. Players spawn at both sides. In the center is a small room with an open roof and a place where the bomb is originally placed. There is also a ramp on both sides leading to an upper platform that overlooks the bomb. The map is really small so a lot of crossfire takes place and people die easily. The color theme of this map is slightly darker compared to the rest. Gamemodes: Drop the Bomb Map No. 7 (Sub-Medium Map) This map is a rectangular map with a raised platform in the center. There are ramps on either side that leads to an open corridor to the bomb. There are assorted crates under the platform, allowing camping to take place. It is almost impossible to spawn kill opponents because of the obstacles blocking the way. The color theme is darker that the big map and is a bit of a faded color scheme. Gamemodes: Drop the Bomb Map No. 8 (Sub-Large Map) This is the map that is the default picture for drop the bomb. The map is open with small raised platforms on the side for camping and a tall structure in the center holding the bomb. There are various crates to hide behind and stand on as well as tall pyramid-shaped towers that are capable of climbing up. This map usually has ample room for 4v4 matches. Gamemodes: Drop the Bomb Category:Game Information